Loki
Loki (originally from Marvel Comics) is the second (adopted) son of Odin from Asgard, and younger brother of Thor. 22 years before the Nextgen Series, Loki landed on Birka and claimed to be Thor, posing as the island's long-awaited god. He is the main antagonist of the Lightning Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights, and the boss of Birka. History Background Loki was raised in Asgard from a distant dimension, but due to crimes he committed, he was imprisoned. During his incarceration, a mysterious person delivered him a book telling of the KND's world, along with a note on their dimensional coordinates. From the book, he learned about the KND, Birka's customs, and the Titans inside Mount Olympus. The note also told him of a "true pure energy" inside Mount Olympus. Loki escaped from prison and modified Asgard's Bifröst to take him to this dimension. He landed on Dashi's Peak on Birka and proclaimed to be the peoples' god, Thor, earning their immediate admiration. While the Head Priest was telling "Thor" about Birka's technology, Phosphora's group of friends were playing shockball in the distance, until Lingning sent it flying toward Loki. Loki destroyed the ball and struck Lingning out of anger, sending her to the ground. He warped down and attempted to finish the child, when Phosphora jumped in the way and took his lightning. The girl's chi-paths were ruptured, rendering Phosphora unable to lightningbend. However, the girl still expressed admiration for "Thor" in her weakened state. Loki told the others to leave, and Phosphora resumed professing her love for Thor. Loki began beating the child with his scepter, mocking her with the fact that Thor would never come here. He takes Phosphora to the island's edge and reveals his name is Loki. He kicks Phosphora over the edge, letting her fall into the Blue Sea. Loki remains Birka's ruler for 22 years, establishing laws that ban outsiders from the island, and imprisoning everyone who defies him. He ordered the Birkans to construct a cannon on the island's bottom, connected to Dashi's Peak, which will absorb energy from surface towns. In time, Loki would imprison Phosphora's friends for insubordinance, including her old teacher, Lady Sulfa. Nextgen Series “I, Loki of Asgard, shall reign supreme as the God of Thunder and Destruction! From the ashes of this world, I will create an ideal law! Humans, angels, and ALL creatures will forever live in fear of the gods! And with the energy I shall harness from this mountain, I will spread my power across the cosmos! There will be no mortal alive that can challenge me!” -Loki awakens the Titans (src) In Legend of the Seven Lights, Loki receives a report that four human kids and a Nimbi have arrived on Birka, with a yellow-haired woman. He leaves a mirage on Dashi's Peak and goes to the church in Joel, disguising himself as Lady Sulfa. The group in question arrives, and Phosphora greets her old teacher, who returns the greeting. "Lady Sulfa" accompanies the group to Phosphora's old house, where 'Sulfa' recaps how Phosphora was so excited to meet Thor. Angered, Phosphora explains her backstory, how "Thor" is really Loki. Anthony McKenzie, out of spite for said god, takes Fybi's B.O.W. and shoots the Loki clone on Dashi's Peak. It disappears, and Loki throws off his Sulfa disguise and attacks Anthony. He demands Fybi tell him the structure of the B.O.W., to which she explains its unlimited energy. Loki decides to use it to power his Energy Cannon, and brings it to Dashi's Peak for that purpose. Loki greets the team again after they make their way up Dashi's Peak. He proclaims his plan to retrieve the Pure Energy from Olympus, and how he'll be the new god of their world. He attempts to shoot them with Fybi's B.O.W., but Killer Bee attacks Loki and makes him drop the weapon to Fybi's hands. Loki remarks how his cannon already has enough energy and leaves. He boards a Lightning Chariot and strikes the kids when they reach the peak's top. He flies away when they chase him on Sector STORM's ship, going beneath the island. The Energy Cannon is activated and fires on Mount Olympus, and the Titans are awakened. Fybi and Phosphora fight Loki together, and with their combined strengths, Loki is blown into the active Energy Cannon, and electrocuted by its power before the cannon blows up (due to his Tesseract's energy). Loki is blown above the island, where Phosphora then knocks him to the peak's top. As he tries to recover, Thor himself appears on the tower, and knocks Loki out before arresting him. Thor briefly talks with Phosphora before warping back to Asgard with Loki. Battles *Loki vs. Thor. *Loki vs. Lingning and Phosphora (assault). *Loki vs. Phosphora's friends. *Loki vs. Anthony McKenzie (assault). *Loki vs. Fybi Fulbright and Phosphora. Personality “Mighty God Thor, do this. Mighty God Thor, thank thee for that. It’s the same with all of your pitiable kind. You act so humbly towards your god, because deep inside, you think you deserve it. You think your god acquiesces. But let me tell you something. A true god feels no pity. A true god seeks to punish for insubordinance, not forgive. And your God Thor does not care for you. He would never set foot on such a meager planet.” -Loki's thoughts to Phosphora, while beating her mercilessly. (src) Loki is tyrannical and power-hungry, and doesn't tolerate insubordinance or weakness. He established laws to ban outsiders or all beings unworthy to live on Birka, namely those unable to fly or lightningbend. He is cruel to the point that he would attack a 5-year-old, and he beat Phosphora to a bloody pulp for proclaiming her loyalty to "Thor". He is humored with the fact that people only pray to gods so as to feel protected or important in their own eyes. He is also very conniving and deceptive, as he was able to fool all the Birkans into thinking he was Thor. Abilities Loki wields a staff that can shoot powerful lightning, and even make lightning strike from the clouds. Loki can use this Lightning Staff to move at lightspeed as well, and carry other people when he does so. He uses his staff in combat as it packs quite a punch. Loki is able to produce illusions of almost anything, makes clones of himself to distract enemies, and can also transform into other people. He is able to change his voice to match his form as well, making him very deceiving. Loki can also produce landscape illusions. Trivia *Before Gamewizard reached the conclusion to cast Loki as Birka's villain, he wasn't sure who to cast, and considered Drago Bludvist at one point. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Males Category:Lightningbenders Category:Aliens Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Convicted